1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bending machine, and more particularly to a bending machine that is convenient in use and operation, and is simple in structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Bending process is a widely used in modern metalworking industry. Compression, ramming or pressing are normal methods of bending process, with these methods, a part of a metal plate is clamped or held in position and a free end of the sheet is deformed by a movable ram.
A bending machine is provided for such a bending process, especially for compression, ramming or pressing. With reference to FIGS. 5 and 6, generally, a bending machine comprises a base (30) and a stage (40). The base (30) has a mold die (31) defining a flat surface for placing a metal plate, and the mold die (31) may have a gap, a hole or any other structure for shaping process. The stage (40) is mounted securely with the base (30) via fasteners like bolts or screws, and has a ram (42) opposite to the gap, the hole or the shaping structure. The ram (42) is movably mounted on the stage (40) and is selectively driven by a driver (41) to press the metal plate to deform the metal plate based on the gap, the hole or the shaping structure.
However, when the ram (42) is tightly clamped by a deformed metal plate and the ram (42) is unable to retract via a reversal operation of the driver (41), the stage (40) has to be detached from the base (30) to release the ram (42). This causes a lot of inconvenience and causes process time-consuming.
The present invention therefore provides a bending machine to obviate or mitigate the aforementioned problems.